


Remains

by unsettled



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What remains is the core, and the core is this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remains

Algrim is the first to volunteer, the most fit for the task, without doubt. 

"It does not have to be you," Malekith tells him. "It is the end of being."

"Who else would you have?" Algrim asks, raises his chin. "Who else would be better? Stronger? More loyal?" He smiles. "Who else would you trust?"

And that is the truth of it, for there is none he trusts more than his right hand. "It does not have to be you," he says, again.

Algrim touches the back of his hand, a light brush of fingers. "Who else would protect you better?" 

"No one," Malekith agrees. "No one."

*

Perhaps he should hesitate, as he stabs Algrim, even as he grins into Malekith's eyes. Perhaps he should hesitate as he twists into the wound, deposits death and feels the shudder of pain twitch across Algrim's skin, the cold sweat on his brow where they touch. Perhaps he should hesitate, for when this is done, nothing will remain of the man he trusts most in this world, his closest companion, the one who holds what remains of his heart. 

He does not hesitate. He has not hesitated in any of his actions, however atrocious the results may have been, and he does not hesitate here. 

But in the small space between them, the breaths they share as he speaks his last to Algrim, he allows himself the moment to grieve. Some part of him keens out silent mourning, as he has mourned for all the many loses in his life, and he adds this last – please, last – loss to the fire that fuels him. 

*

Kurse does what no other could have done, as he was commanded to do. As he volunteered to do. 

And he does what he has always done. Protects Malekith. Saves Malekith. Supports Malekith.

He stands, a step behind and to the side, enough remaining of Algrim for the posture to be unthinking, and Malekith finds himself grateful for the smallest of mercies the universe bestows upon him.


End file.
